User talk:Cchen3
Firey says rawr. Leave your message after the beep (beep!) IRC when you come on pls Brighty fireyyyyyyy When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 15:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) er what? When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 00:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) already there sister When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 00:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) THEY FORGOT YOU (I yelled at Blade. She fixed it.) When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 02:15, March 26, 2014 (UTC) heyyyyyyyy When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 23:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey can I borrow some money? I need to get some chicken, and I only have 30 min before dinner. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 00:23, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I'll publish FS on WFW But it is your turn When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 16:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) YAY When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 17:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I just got a snowman! Want to build one with me? When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 23:43, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Mind dropping by the store? I need some pasta When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 16:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) If you still have any, I'd love some. Sorry, I was out earlier When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 00:52, March 31, 2014 (UTC) If you still have some, I'd love it! When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 23:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I just got some really good pudding! Want to head to my house for some? When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 02:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm really hungry at the moment. Mind coming to my house so we can buy food? When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! 23:09, April 3, 2014 (UTC) haiii Sorry I was on school When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! Oh, okay I'll remind youuuuu When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again! <--- I need to change this sig SHE'S OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 20:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I WILL BE ABLE TO SLEEP AGAIN [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 20:53, April 11, 2014 (UTC) sure, you can help :D [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] Sorry, I had to go to bed [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 13:06, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you wanna go out and get cupcakes? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 22:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to build a snowman? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] Wanna meet up at the park? It's lovely out today. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] Haiiiiiiiiiii Want to build a snowman? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 15:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I"M A TIMELORD Also Do you want to steal a TARDIS? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] FIREYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DO YOU WANT TO STEAL A TARDIS? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] Do you want to come ship Helsa? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] 03:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to go watch Frozen? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] heyyyyy I got some pasta want some? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'I like 'smiles. When ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'you wear them, 'nobody knows ']][[Beautiful|'what you're really 'thinking]] <--- I need to change this omfg Tell me I'm not the only one pissed off by this person http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:FireClan PLEASE C A P T I V A T E D 20:04, April 26, 2014 (UTC) yo Want to go get ice-cream? I got about 30 min, C A P T I V A T E D http://www.quotev.com/story/4769276/Screw-Up/1/ Found this when browsing Quotev. So...powerful C A P T I V A T E D Aw really? I'm gonna miss you. Message me if you can visit. Yeah I'm on Quotev, and I was browsing and saw it, and nearly died from loss of feels ILY GIRL C A P T I V A T E D I had to go It was 10pm XD C A P T I V A T E D http://livetyping.com/1201290.gif For you C A P T I V A T E D 22:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm craving sushi right now. Wanna go get some with me? C A P T I V A T E D Eek, I just got that. I can come over now, if you're avalible C A P T I V A T E D I was at a movie If you're home, I'd love to come over C A P T I V A T E D roar Dude, do you have ice-cream? I'm craving it. C A P T I V A T E D <--- I need to change this (throws snowball) C A P T I V A T E D FIREYY GUESS WHAT SO TODAY WE HAD A TALENT SHOW We signed up the week before, (for me, screaming contest, monologue and memory) I lost the screaming contest DX I came in third for the memory (only bc I had better spelling) BUT I WON THE MONOLOGUE CONTEST :DDDDDDDDD AND HE WAS CHEERING FOR ME WHEN I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE C A P T I V A T E D youuuuuuuuu cometh to the place where Sir Theodore Windmill II made the first windmill C A P T I V A T E D 23:07, May 14, 2014 (UTC) heyo I'm hungry And I really need to change my sig C A P T I V A T E D 23:23, May 15, 2014 (UTC) duuuude come embrace your inner windmill C A P T I V A T E D (I REALLY NEED TO CHANGE THIS SIG) CHANNEL YOUR INNER WINDMILL MY FRIEND Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... CHANNEL THY WINDMILLS Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... sounds great, but I need a shower first. Maybe in 15 min? Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... yep You gonna come back? Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... dawww Firey (hugs) I said hi to Arti for you Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... Please come. I need to vent about something Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord... hi Guide me through the flames of discord, sing our song, chaotic lord...